olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Orpheus
Orpheus was a hero, endowed with superhuman musical abilities. He was the main male character in Episode 21, Orpheus and Eurydice. Appearance Orpheus was a young man with light skin, long white hair and violet eyes, he regularly wore a light blue robe, with dark blue patterns at the front. Personality He was a musical prodigy, as well as brave, kind and intelligent. Orpheus was devoted to the love of his life Eurydice. Synopsis Orpheus and Eurydice Orpheus and his wife, Eurydice are enjoying some romantic time together. Eros,The God of Love, watches over the two from a distance in a tree and reminisces about his love. He spots a crying snake behind them and then realizes that Eurydice, had accidentally stepped on him earlier. As the snake is about to attack, Eros shoots two arrows, trapping the snake and tells him not to interrupt the two lovers. The snake then replies that he had been stepped on first, leaving Eros speechless. Eros' wife, Psyche comes to remind him of the wine festival day at Mount Olympus, before they leave, Eros creates a clone of himself named Lovely, to keep an eye on Orpheus and Eurydice whilst he is away. Lovely,then spots Eurydice and Orpheus, near a tree. Orpheus, asks Eurydice if she hurt herself, to which she replies that she just sprained her ankle. Orpheus is relieved that she isn't seriously injured. As they are about to kiss each other, Lovely greets them and introduces himself. He asks them if they have any problems, to which they reply no. Orpheus and Eurydice then decide to leave for Dionysus' wine party, although they are late, leaving behind Eros' clone. Walking around in boredom, Lovely is surprised to see, that he accidentally stepped on a snake. Right away, he sees that the snake is trapped between two of Eros' arrows and assumes that the snake must have done something wrong. The snake denies this and says his only sin was being stepped on and to let him go, Lovely probes him again, asking why he would have shot the arrows near him if he did nothing wrong, to which the snake replies it is just because he is venomous and that he doesn't always bite people's ankles. Lovely considers this to be too harsh and sets the snake free. Meanwhile, at the Wine Festival, hosted by Dionysus, humans compete against each other on who can drink the most wine, a woman wins and she is given a bottle of Dionysus' wine. Dionysus turns to Demeter and says that they should be thankful to her, for giving them such a good harvest, Demeter replies that this is the best party she has ever been to, Psyche agrees, Eros then tells Dionysus to be careful not to let any fights happen, as there are a lot of drunk people around them. Suddenly, everyone is enchanted by the sound of Orpheus playing the lyre, who is accompanied by Eurydice, Eros remarks that he didn't know Orpheus was invited. Demeter says that even the trees and plants are happy to see them. Dionysus dares to say that Orpheus is good as Apollo at playing the Lyre. Orpheus apologizes for being late and Dionysus tells him that he better be responsible for making them loose their vibe. Orpheus then plays some rock music on his Lyre, which almost everybody dances to in delight. Demeter says that Orpheus' music is the best and makes a toast to his amazing talent. Orpheus alongside Eurydice approach Eros, and he asks him to bless them, to which Eros complies, after which the couple embrace. Later on Eurydice is picking petals off a rose, Orpheus approaches her and she immediately stops, he asks what she is doing, Eurydice says its nothing. Orpheus, seems to see rose petals near her and puts a garland of flowers on her head, the two hug and are about to kiss, but are interrupted by Lovely who offers to give them help, but Orpheus doubts him. Eurydice laughs. Orpheus lifts Lovely into the air and tells him to find Eurydice's favourite flower, which makes him happy, the two then leave, leaving Eurydice alone for some time. Eurydice decides to take a nap near a tree whilst they're gone.The snake she previously stepped on, sneaks up on her and bites her leg , killing her. Orpheus returns and tries to wake Eurydice up, but with no response, realizes that the love of his life is dead. He plays his lyre and the flowers shrivel and the trees loose their leaves, grieving with him. Lovely, goes to Demeter, to ask her how to get to the Underworld, to convince Hades to bring Eurydice back to the land of the living. It is decided that Orpheus and Lovely, will go to retrieve Eurydice, with Demeter's instructions. After climbing a mountain, Orpheus, falls down a tunnel and just in time grabs Lovely's leg, they arrive in the Underworld, where they encounter Hades' ferryman, Charon, Orpheus asks him to give him a ride, to retrieve Eurydice. But Charon refuses. As he is about to leave, he hears Orpheus singing and playing his lyre, it makes him cry and he allows Orpheus a free ride, Lovely is about to get on, but Charon smacks his head, he commands that he is coming along, but Charon does not allow him. Orpheus assures Lovely that everything is in good hands and to wait for them. Along the journey, Orpheus and Charon, encounter a flame which undeads cannot pass, Orpheus is told to go back if he does not want to die, instead he plays his lyre, the flame enjoys it and allow for them to cross. They finally reach the entrance to the Underworld. Orpheus thanks Charon for the ride. Cerberus the three headed guardian dog intimidates Orpheus, he plays the lyre again and calming the dog down, is able to pass. Persephone and Hades hear the music and are touched, several dead souls cry at the melody. Hades commands the door to be opened, and Orpheus enters in. Hades speaks to Orpheus that he is impressed by his music, then asks him why it is so sad, and why he an undead human should be in his realm. Orpheus bows down, introduces himself and requests for him to let his wife go back with him to the living world. Hades agrees and tells him to turn around, where he finds a living Eurydice. The two lovers embrace each other, and the mood is very happy. Hades instructs them that to leave the Underworld safely, Eurydice must not say a word until she reaches the top and that Orpheus cannot look back, and that this is rule of the underworld. The two on the way back, come across Lovely, the three proceed on, with Lovely flying ahead and giving words of encouragement, whilst Eurydice and Orpheus are climbing the mountain, but just before getting to the exit, a happy Orpheus looks behind him and greets his wife, as they are about to touch, Eurydice turns back to her dead form and cries, realizing that Orpheus failed to follow Hades' instructions. Orpheus cries out for his wife to be told by Hades that he had withdrawn his only chance, he begs for one last chance, but Hades instructs him to go back as he lost his chance. Orpheus is devastated and cries out the name of his wife, Lovely waiting for them at the border, hears Orpheus' cry and sees a Lyre, rolling down the river, he picks it up recognizing it as Orpheus' lyre. Eros tells him that he think Orpheus' soul is contained within the instrument. Lovely asks Eros if Orpheus is dead and if he reunited with his love. Eros says he thinks they have and calls on Zeus to help him make the Lyre, a Constellation in the sky, which is named Lyra. Trivia Orpheus in Greek Mythology is considered to be the son of Apollo and the muse Calliope or of Oeagrus and Calliope. In some versions of the tale in Greek Mythology, Orpheus is a Demi-God, in others he is a human, In Olympus Guardian, Hades refers to him as a human. In one version of the story in Greek Mythology, Orpheus, was not allowed to look back at his wife until the very moment they went back into the living world, suspicious that Hades was tricking him, due to not hearing Eurydice's footsteps behind him, he looked back before reaching the top, to make sure she was there, this caused her to stay in the underworld. Orpheus goes back to the living world alone, where he dedicates his life to making music about his love and that of others, like that of Pygmalion, who made a statue of a woman he fell in love with named Galatea who Aphrodite made alive, a group of jealous Maenads kill Orpheus, because he did not sing about them, reuniting him with his wife in the Underworld.